Ocs needed for The Soul Keeper
by TheMidnightRunner123
Summary: put results of your cat(s) in the reviews TheMidnightRunner123
1. Here's the information

Hello, its Themidnightrunner123 here and I have updates and news

Echorunner's tale is off.

I have a new story, The Soul Keeper and I need cats for my story

CAT IN CLANS  
>clan choices are below!<br>FlightClan- mountain dwelling clan  
>PounceClan- hilly forested clan<br>MeadowClan- a clan who lives in the meadows  
>TreeClan- clan that lives in a thick forest<p>

Name:

Gender :  
>Age (moons, please):<br>Rank:  
>description:<br>personality:  
>Family (optional, if has a family) <p>

Cats outside of clan (for the loner, rouge and kittypet section below, only say yes beside each rank if your cat as a loner, rouge or kittypet)  
>name:<br>gender:  
>age:<br>loner  
>rouge<p>

Kittypet

Description  
>personality<br>will join a clan? (Yes or no question)


	2. Clans update 1113

Characters For THE SOUL KEEPER SO FAR  
>UPDATE: THE MAIN CLAN USED TO BE FLIGHTCLAN… I MADE A MISTAKE. IT REALLY FOCUSES ON POUNCECLAN!<p>

PounceClan  
>Leader: None yet<br>Deputy: Shadowkeeper- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes  
>Messenger: None yet<br>Healer: None yet  
>Gardener: None yet<br>Warriors (SO FAR)  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes<br>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes  
>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes<br>Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw  
>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes<br>Cinderstrike- spotted grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes apprentice: Nightpaw  
>Apprentices (SO FAR)<br>Nightpaw- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes  
>Ravenpaw- black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes<br>Firepaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>Queen<br>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)  
>Kits<br>Mousekit- broad shouldered ginger tom, green eyes  
>Midnightkit- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes<br>Elder  
>none<p>

FlightClan  
>Leader: none yet<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger none yet<br>Healer : none yet  
>Gardeners :none yet<br>Warriors (SO FAR)  
>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes<br>Apprentices (SO FAR)  
>none<br>Queens  
>none<br>kits  
>none<br>Elders  
>None<p>

MeadowClan  
>Leader: None yet<br>Deputy: Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Messenger: none<br>Healer: none  
>Gardeners: none<br>Warriors  
>none yet<br>Apprentices  
>None yet<br>Queens  
>None yet<br>Kits  
>none yet<br>Elders  
>None yet<p>

TreeClan  
>NO BODY LIKES TREECLAN!<p>

Cats outside of clans  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes<br>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes 


	3. Clans update 2 111314

Characters For THE SOUL KEEPER SO FAR  
>UPDATE: THE MAIN CLAN USED TO BE FLIGHTCLAN… I MADE A MISTAKE. IT REALLY FOCUSES ON POUNCECLAN!<p>

PounceClan  
>Leader: None yet<br>Deputy: Shadowkeeper- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes  
>Messenger: None yet<br>Healer: None yet  
>Gardener: None yet<br>Warriors (SO FAR)  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes<br>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes  
>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes<br>Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw  
>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes<br>Cinderstrike- spotted grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes apprentice: Nightpaw  
>Apprentices (SO FAR)<br>Nightpaw- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes  
>Ravenpaw- black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes<br>Firepaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>Queen<br>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)  
>Kits<br>Mousekit- broad shouldered ginger tom, green eyes  
>Midnightkit- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes<br>Elder  
>none<p>

FlightClan  
>Leader: Brightstar- young pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger none yet<br>Healer : none yet  
>Gardeners :none yet<br>Warriors (SO FAR)  
>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes<br>Apprentices (SO FAR)  
>none<br>Queens  
>none<br>kits  
>none<br>Elders  
>None<p>

MeadowClan  
>Leader: None yet<br>Deputy: Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Messenger: none<br>Healer: none  
>Gardeners: none<br>Warriors (SO FAR…)  
>Amberflight- small pale brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Flowerheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Apprentices<br>None yet  
>Queens<br>None yet  
>Kits<br>none yet  
>Elders<br>None yet

TreeClan  
>Leader: none yet<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger: none yet<br>Healer: Quailwing- small white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Brambleburr  
>Gardener: none yet<br>Warriors (So Far)  
>Lizardclaw- strong grey tabby tom with torn ears apprentice: Larkpaw<br>Timberfur- strong brown tom with a white underbelly  
>Shinewhisker- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Thrushfall- stone grey tom with ginger paws and amber eyes  
>Apprentices<br>Brambleburr- golden brown she-cat with green eyes and white flecks  
>Larkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes<p>

Cats outside of clans  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes<br>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes 


	4. Clans update 3 1113

Characters For THE SOUL KEEPER SO FAR  
>UPDATE: THE MAIN CLAN USED TO BE FLIGHTCLAN… I MADE A MISTAKE. IT REALLY FOCUSES ON POUNCECLAN!<p>

PounceClan 10 MORE CATS NEEDED!  
>Leader: Thornstar- elderly grey tom with green eyes<br>Deputy: Shadowkeeper- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes  
>Messenger: None yet<br>Healer: None yet  
>Gardener: None yet<br>Warriors ONLY FOUR MORE WILL BE ACCEPTED  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes<br>Silverstep- very pale silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes<br>Pumpkinfang- black tom, a ginger face and tail, amber eyes apprentice: Witherpaw  
>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes<br>Amberfur- white and golden brown she-cat with pale amber eyes  
>Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw<br>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Gorsewhisker  
>Cinderstrike- spotted grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes apprentice: Nightpaw<br>Gorsewhisker- black tom, a brown chest, a ginger flash on chest and green eyes  
>Apprentices CLOSED<br>Witherpaw- dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, oldest of all apprentices  
>Nightpaw- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes, Ravenpaw is sibling<br>Ravenpaw - black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes, sister to Nightpaw  
>Firepaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes<br>Queen TWO MORE WILL BE ACCPETED  
>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)<br>Kits IF THE QUEENS HAVE KITS THEY WILL BE LISTED  
>Mousekit- broad shouldered ginger tom, green eyes<br>Midnightkit- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes  
>Elders ONE MORE NEEDED<br>Frecklepool- white she-cat, a grey muzzle and brown flecks and eyes

FlightClan  
>Leader: Brightstar- young pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger none yet<br>Healer: none yet  
>Gardeners: none yet<br>Warriors (SO FAR) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 14  
>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes<br>Apprentices (SO FAR) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 3  
>none<br>Queens MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 2  
>none<br>kits ALL KITS WILL BE BORN LATER  
>none<br>Elders ONLY ONE, PLEASE  
>None<p>

MeadowClan  
>Leader: None yet<br>Deputy: Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Messenger: none<br>Healer: none  
>Gardeners: none<br>Warriors (SO FAR…) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 12  
>Amberflight- small pale brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Flowerheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice: Lionpaw  
>Apprentice MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 2<br>Lionpaw- handsome golden tom with amber eyes  
>Queens MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 4<br>None yet  
>Kits MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 6<br>none yet  
>Elders MAX NUMBER: 2<br>None yet

TreeClan  
>Leader: none yet<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger: none yet<br>Healer: Quailwing- small white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Brambleburr  
>Gardener: none yet<br>Warriors (So Far) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 10  
>Lizardclaw- strong grey tabby tom with torn ears apprentice: Larkpaw<br>Timberfur- strong brown tom with a white underbelly  
>Shinewhisker- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Thrushfall- stone grey tom with ginger paws and amber eyes  
>Apprentices MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 6<br>Brambleburr- golden brown she-cat with green eyes and white flecks  
>Larkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes<br>Queen CLOSED  
>Mossleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes (mate to Pumpkinfang, expecting kits)<br>Elder TWO MORE NEEDED  
>Thrushfoot- old pale grey tom with a missing eye and one blue eye <p>

Cats outside of clans FOUR MORE NEEDED  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes<br>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes 


	5. lan update 1114

Characters For THE SOUL KEEPER SO FAR  
>UPDATE: THE MAIN CLAN USED TO BE FLIGHTCLAN… I MADE A MISTAKE. IT REALLY FOCUSES ON POUNCECLAN!<p>

PounceClan 10 MORE CATS NEEDED!  
>Leader: Thornstar- elderly grey tom with green eyes<br>Deputy: Shadowkeeper- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes  
>Messenger: None yet<br>Healer: None yet  
>Gardener: Mouseflight- pretty grey tabby she-cat with a thick pelt and yellow eyes<br>Warriors ONLY FOUR MORE WILL BE ACCEPTED  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes<br>Silverstep- very pale silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes<br>Pumpkinfang- black tom, a ginger face and tail, amber eyes apprentice: Witherpaw  
>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes<br>Amberfur- white and golden brown she-cat with pale amber eyes  
>Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw<br>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Gorsewhisker  
>Cinderstrike- spotted grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes apprentice: Nightpaw<br>Gorsewhisker- black tom, a brown chest, a ginger flash on chest and green eyes  
>Apprentices CLOSED<br>Witherpaw- dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, oldest of all apprentices  
>Nightpaw- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes, Ravenpaw is sibling<br>Ravenpaw - black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes, sister to Nightpaw  
>Firepaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes<br>Queen TWO MORE WILL BE ACCPETED  
>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)<br>Kits IF THE QUEENS HAVE KITS THEY WILL BE LISTED  
>Mousekit- broad shouldered ginger tom, green eyes<br>Midnightkit- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes  
>Elders ONE MORE NEEDED<br>Frecklepool- white she-cat, a grey muzzle and brown flecks and eyes

FlightClan  
>Leader: Brightstar- young pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger none yet<br>Healer: none yet  
>Gardeners: none yet<br>Warriors (SO FAR) SLOTS LEFT: 9  
>Hootstep- long legged blue tabby tom with blue eyes<br>Frozenstripe- white tom with a striped tail and green eyes  
>Echowatcher- "tortie" she-cat with long hair apprentice: Sootpaw<br>Buzzardclaw- black and white tom with amber eyes  
>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes<br>Apprentices (SO FAR) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 3  
>Sootpaw- light grey tom with broad shoulders and pale amber eyes<br>Queens MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 2  
>Olivestorm- pale ginger and white queen with green eyes (mate to Buzzardclaw)<br>Elders CLOSED  
>Jayear- elderly golden tabby tom<p>

MeadowClan  
>Leader: None yet<br>Deputy: Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Messenger: none<br>Healer: none  
>Gardeners: none<br>Warriors (SO FAR…) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 12  
>Whiskerpool- dark brown and grey tom with blue eyes<br>Amberflight- small pale brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Flowerheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice: Lionpaw<br>Apprentice MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 2  
>Lionpaw- handsome golden tom with amber eyes<br>Queens MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 4  
>Lightflutter- pale ginger she-cat with long hair (Mate to Whiskerpool)<br>Kits MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 6  
>Honeykit- golden-brown tabby she-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes<br>Rainkit- grey tabby tom with black legs and ears with pale blue eyes  
>Elders MAX NUMBER: 2<br>None yet

TreeClan  
>Leader: none yet<br>Deputy: none yet  
>Messenger: none yet<br>Healer: Quailwing- small white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Brambleburr  
>Gardener: none yet<br>Warriors (So Far) MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 10  
>Lizardclaw- strong grey tabby tom with torn ears apprentice: Larkpaw<br>Timberfur- strong brown tom with a white underbelly  
>Shinewhisker- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Thrushfall- stone grey tom with ginger paws and amber eyes  
>Apprentices MAX NUMBER OF CATS: 6<br>Brambleburr- golden brown she-cat with green eyes and white flecks  
>Larkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes<br>Queen CLOSED  
>Mossleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes (mate to Pumpkinfang, expecting kits)<br>Elder TWO MORE NEEDED  
>Thrushfoot- old pale grey tom with a missing eye and one blue eye <p>

Cats outside of clans FOUR MORE NEEDED  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes<br>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes 


	6. Final results

Final Character List for The Soul Keeper!

PounceClan  
>Leader: Thornstar- elderly grey tom with green eyes<br>Deputy: Shadowkeeper- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes  
>Messenger: Flytail- brown tom, a long, fluffy tail and amber eyes<br>Healer: Mistypath- young grey tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes  
>Gardener: Mouseflight- pretty grey tabby she-cat with a thick pelt and yellow eyes<br>Warriors  
>Shrewtooth- dark brown and black tabby tom with large blue eyes<br>Timberwing- fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
>Birdclaw- downy furred black tom with pale yellow eyes<br>Primroseflight- pale ginger tabby she-cat, a short body, green eyes  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes apprentice: Firepaw<br>Silverstep- very pale silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes<br>Pumpkinfang- black tom, a ginger face and tail, amber eyes apprentice: Witherpaw  
>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes<br>Amberfur- white and golden brown she-cat with pale amber eyes  
>Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw<br>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Gorsewhisker  
>Cinderstrike- spotted grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes apprentice: Nightpaw<br>Gorsewhisker- black tom, a brown chest, a ginger flash on chest and green eyes  
>Apprentices<br>Witherpaw- dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, oldest of all apprentices  
>Nightpaw- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes, Ravenpaw is sibling<br>Ravenpaw - black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes, sister to Nightpaw  
>Firepaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes<br>Queens  
>Briarblaze- golden-brown she-cat with a thick pelt and amber eyes (Mate to Shrewtooth)<br>Dandy- pale golden tabby she-cat with deep brown eyes, former kittypet (Mate to Hickoryfang)  
>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)<br>Kits  
>Willowkit- dark grey tabby she-cat, a white chest, blue eyes BB X ST<br>Mintkit- grey and brown striped she-cat with bright orange eyes BB X ST  
>Mousekit- broad shouldered ginger tom, green eyes IF X TR<br>Midnightkit- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes IF X TR  
>Racoonkit- black and white tom with brown-amber eyes D X HF<br>Windykit- pale grey tabby she-cat with a pink nose and ginger paws D X HF  
>Brownkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes D X HF<br>Elders  
>Troutwhisker- grey tom with a matted, tangled pelt and green eyes<br>Frecklepool- white she-cat, a grey muzzle and brown flecks and eyes

FlightClan  
>Leader: Brightstar- young pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail<br>Deputy: Swiftheart- slender brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Messenger: Crowstepper- black and white tom with a thick pelt, former kittypet<br>Healer: Stagwhisker- brown tom, long white whiskers and amber eyes  
>Gardeners: Volefur- elderly grey and black tom with ruffled, matted fur<br>Warriors  
>Smokeclaw- fuzzy black tom with long claws and blue eyes<br>Larksplash- pale grey tabby she-cat with a thick, bushy pelt  
>Acornfur- dark red-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes apprentice: Icepaw<br>Hootstep- long legged blue tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice: Cherrypaw  
>Frozenstripe- white tom with a striped tail and green eyes<br>Echowatcher- "tortie" she-cat with long hair apprentice: Sootpaw  
>Buzzardclaw- black and white tom with amber eyes<br>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes  
>Apprentices<br>Cherrypaw- thick pelted bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>Icepaw- snow white she-cat with a thick pelt and green eyes<br>Sootpaw- light grey tom with broad shoulders and pale amber eyes  
>Queens<br>Drywhisker- thin brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mare to Duskcloud)  
>Shadowbelly- white she-cat with a black belly and paws, purple eyes (Mate to Hootstep)<br>Olivestorm- pale ginger and white queen with green eyes (mate to Buzzardclaw)  
>Elders<br>Jayear- elderly golden tabby tom

MeadowClan  
>Leader: Froststar- young white tom with pale yellow eyes apprentice: Duskpaw<br>Deputy: Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Messenger: Flamecry- skinny and scrawny ginger tom with pale green eyes<br>Healer: Nutfeather- dark brown-grey she-cat with a muddy pelt and amber eyes  
>Gardeners: Jumperspring- long legged black tom with a green splotched pelt<br>Warriors  
>Poppyface- black she-cat, a ginger face and paws, green eyes<br>Brackenfall- older brown tom, a greying muzzle, pale amber eyes  
>Willowpounce- grey tabby she-cat with a spotted pelt and blue eyes<br>Mallowtooth- grey tabby tom with a thick pelt and amber eyes  
>Gingermeadow- handsome grey and ginger tom with a banded tail<br>Whiskerpool- dark brown and grey tom with blue eyes apprentice: Kinkpaw  
>Amberflight- small pale brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Flowerheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice: Lionpaw  
>Apprentices<br>Duskpaw- pretty dark grey she-cat with smokey blue eyes  
>Kinkpaw- light brown tabby tom<br>Lionpaw- handsome golden tom with amber eyes  
>Queens<br>Slightstep- dark brown/black she-cat with blue eyes (Mate to Froststar)  
>Lightflutter- pale ginger she-cat with long hair (Mate to Whiskerpool)<br>Kits  
>Honeykit- golden-brown tabby she-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes LF X WP<br>Rainkit- grey tabby tom with black legs and ears with pale blue eyes LF X WP  
>Turtlekit- pale grey and white splashed she-cat with dark brown eyes SS X FS<br>Elders  
>Lilydapple- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Milkcloud- pale creamy-brown she-cat with blue eyes

TreeClan  
>Leader: Graystar- very old grey tom, a white faded back with dull blue eyes<br>Deputy: Sandybrook- russet furred tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
>Messenger: Willowbright- pale grey she-cat with a bob tail<br>Healer: Quailwing- small white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Brambleburr  
>Gardener: Falcontwig- brown tom with small white paws and tail<br>Warriors  
>Lakepounce- small grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes apprentice: Hollypaw<br>Dustwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes  
>Coldraven- big grey and white tom with a thin pelt and light blue eyes<br>Lizardclaw- strong grey tabby tom with torn ears apprentice: Larkpaw  
>Timberfur- strong brown tom with a white underbelly apprentice: Daisypaw<br>Shinewhisker- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Thrushfall- stone grey tom with ginger paws and amber eyes<br>Apprentices  
>Brambleburr- golden brown she-cat with green eyes and white flecks<br>Larkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes  
>Diasypaw- small pale gold and white tabby she-cat with a creamy red banded tail<br>Hollypaw- young grey tabby she-cat with pale blue-green eyes  
>Queen<br>Mossleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes (mate to Pumpkinfang, expecting kits)  
>Elders<br>Deerflight- very old brown tom with a matted pelt with light amber eyes  
>Mossnose- thick pelted ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail and green eyes<br>Thrushfoot- old pale grey tom with a missing eye and one blue eye 

Cats outside of clans  
>Archie- dark cream tabby tom with cob-web like stripes with bright, pale blue eyes, rouge<br>Ariel- pale cream tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, rouge, lives with Archie  
>Willy- fluffy grey tom with a soft pelt, white chest and paws, blue eyes, loner<br>Glory- brave pale ginger tom with jet black tabby stripes and pale blue eyes, loner  
>Thunder- big ginger tom with a black chest and tail tip with yellow eyes, rouge<br>Ice Mist- small white she-cat with light grey paws and tipped tail and icy blue eyes, loner  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes, kittypet<br>William- brown tabby tom, kittypet, lives with Mr. Tickles  
>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes, rouge <p>


	7. FINAL FINAL FINAL

UPDATE: I have some late reviews! I'm nice so I am putting them in!

PounceClan  
>Leader: Thornstar- elderly grey tom with green eyes<br>Deputy: Shadowkeeper- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes  
>Messenger: Flytail- brown tom, a long, fluffy tail and amber eyes<br>Healer: Mistypath- young grey tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes  
>Gardener: Mouseflight- pretty grey tabby she-cat with a thick pelt and yellow eyes<br>Warriors  
>Shrewtooth- dark brown and black tabby tom with large blue eyes<br>Timberwing- fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
>Birdclaw- downy furred black tom with pale yellow eyes<br>Primroseflight- pale ginger tabby she-cat, a short body, green eyes  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes apprentice: Firepaw<br>Silverstep- very pale silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes<br>Pumpkinfang- black tom, a ginger face and tail, amber eyes apprentice: Witherpaw  
>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes<br>Amberfur- white and golden brown she-cat with pale amber eyes  
>Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw<br>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Gorsewhisker  
>Cinderstrike- spotted grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes apprentice: Nightpaw<br>Gorsewhisker- black tom, a brown chest, a ginger flash on chest and green eyes  
>Apprentices<br>Witherpaw- dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, oldest of all apprentices  
>Nightpaw- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes, Ravenpaw is sibling<br>Ravenpaw - black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes, sister to Nightpaw  
>Firepaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes<br>Queens  
>Briarblaze- golden-brown she-cat with a thick pelt and amber eyes (Mate to Shrewtooth)<br>Dandy- pale golden tabby she-cat with deep brown eyes, former kittypet (Mate to Hickoryfang)  
>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)<br>Kits  
>Willowkit- dark grey tabby she-cat, a white chest, blue eyes BB X ST<br>Mintkit- grey and brown striped she-cat with bright orange eyes BB X ST  
>Mousekit- broad shouldered ginger tom, green eyes IF X TR<br>Midnightkit- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes IF X TR  
>Racoonkit- black and white tom with brown-amber eyes D X HF<br>Windykit- pale grey tabby she-cat with a pink nose and ginger paws D X HF  
>Brownkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes D X HF<br>Elders  
>Troutwhisker- grey tom with a matted, tangled pelt and green eyes<br>Frecklepool- white she-cat, a grey muzzle and brown flecks and eyes

FlightClan  
>Leader: Brightstar- young pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail apprentice: Hawkpaw<br>Deputy: Swiftheart- slender brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes apprentice: Oddpaw  
>Messenger: Crowstepper- black and white tom with a thick pelt, former kittypet<br>Healer: Vixenshine- dark ginger she-cat with white chest and underbelly, long tail, blue eyes  
>Gardeners: Volefur- elderly grey and black tom with ruffled, matted fur<br>Warriors  
>Smokeclaw- fuzzy black tom with long claws and blue eyes apprentice: Screepaw<br>Larksplash- pale grey tabby she-cat with a thick, bushy pelt  
>Silverwillow- snappy silver she-cat with long hair and blue eyes<br>Acornfur- dark red-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes apprentice: Icepaw  
>Hootstep- long legged blue tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice: Cherrypaw<br>Frozenstripe- white tom with a striped tail and green eyes  
>Echowatcher- "tortie" she-cat with long hair apprentice: Sootpaw<br>Buzzardclaw- black and white tom with amber eyes apprentice: Smokepaw  
>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes<br>Apprentices  
>Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes<br>Smokepaw- dark grey tom, a white chest, blue eyes  
>Oddpaw- white she-cat, tortoiseshell patches and amber eyes<br>Screepaw- pale grey tabby she-cat with a torn ear and yellow eyes  
>Cherrypaw- thick pelted bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes<br>Icepaw- snow white she-cat with a thick pelt and green eyes  
>Sootpaw- light grey tom with broad shoulders and pale amber eyes<br>Queens  
>Drywhisker- thin brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mare to Duskcloud)<br>Shadowbelly- white she-cat with a black belly and paws, purple eyes (Mate to Hootstep)  
>Olivestorm- pale ginger and white queen with green eyes (mate to Buzzardclaw)<br>Elders  
>Jayear- elderly golden tabby tom<p>

MeadowClan  
>Leader: Froststar- young white tom with pale yellow eyes apprentice: Duskpaw<br>Deputy: Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Messenger: Flamecry- skinny and scrawny ginger tom with pale green eyes<br>Healer: Nutfeather- dark brown-grey she-cat with a muddy pelt and amber eyes  
>Gardeners: Jumperspring- long legged black tom with a green splotched pelt<br>Warriors  
>Poppyface- black she-cat, a ginger face and paws, green eyes<br>Brackenfall- older brown tom, a greying muzzle, pale amber eyes  
>Willowpounce- grey tabby she-cat with a spotted pelt and blue eyes<br>Mallowtooth- grey tabby tom with a thick pelt and amber eyes  
>Gingermeadow- handsome grey and ginger tom with a banded tail<br>Whiskerpool- dark brown and grey tom with blue eyes apprentice: Kinkpaw  
>Amberflight- small pale brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Flowerheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice: Lionpaw  
>Apprentices<br>Duskpaw- pretty dark grey she-cat with smokey blue eyes  
>Kinkpaw- light brown tabby tom<br>Lionpaw- handsome golden tom with amber eyes  
>Queens<br>Slightstep- dark brown/black she-cat with blue eyes (Mate to Froststar)  
>Lightflutter- pale ginger she-cat with long hair (Mate to Whiskerpool)<br>Kits  
>Honeykit- golden-brown tabby she-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes LF X WP<br>Rainkit- grey tabby tom with black legs and ears with pale blue eyes LF X WP  
>Turtlekit- pale grey and white splashed she-cat with dark brown eyes SS X FS<br>Elders  
>Lilydapple- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Milkcloud- pale creamy-brown she-cat with blue eyes

TreeClan  
>Leader: Graystar- very old grey tom, a white faded back with dull blue eyes<br>Deputy: Sandybrook- russet furred tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
>Messenger: Willowbright- pale grey she-cat with a bob tail<br>Healer: Quailwing- small white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Brambleburr  
>Gardener: Falcontwig- brown tom with small white paws and tail<br>Warriors  
>Lakepounce- small grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes apprentice: Hollypaw<br>Dustwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes  
>Coldraven- big grey and white tom with a thin pelt and light blue eyes<br>Lizardclaw- strong grey tabby tom with torn ears apprentice: Larkpaw  
>Timberfur- strong brown tom with a white underbelly apprentice: Daisypaw<br>Shinewhisker- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Thrushfall- stone grey tom with ginger paws and amber eyes<br>Apprentices  
>Brambleburr- golden brown she-cat with green eyes and white flecks<br>Larkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes  
>Diasypaw- small pale gold and white tabby she-cat with a creamy red banded tail<br>Hollypaw- young grey tabby she-cat with pale blue-green eyes  
>Queen<br>Mossleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes (mate to Pumpkinfang, expecting kits)  
>Elders<br>Deerflight- very old brown tom with a matted pelt with light amber eyes  
>Mossnose- thick pelted ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail and green eyes<br>Thrushfoot- old pale grey tom with a missing eye and one blue eye 

Cats outside of clans  
>Archie- dark cream tabby tom with cob-web like stripes with bright, pale blue eyes, rouge<br>Ariel- pale cream tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, rouge, lives with Archie  
>Willy- fluffy grey tom with a soft pelt, white chest and paws, blue eyes, loner<br>Glory- brave pale ginger tom with jet black tabby stripes and pale blue eyes, loner  
>Thunder- big ginger tom with a black chest and tail tip with yellow eyes, rouge<br>Ice Mist- small white she-cat with light grey paws and tipped tail and icy blue eyes, loner  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes, kittypet<br>William- brown tabby tom with amber eyes, kittypet, father to Screepaw of FlightClan  
>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes, rouge <p>


End file.
